


Hauroko

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hauroko's not really there but, Hurt No Comfort, Sad, this broke my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Hauroko

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hidden and Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599798) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Chapter 19 of LadyIrina's fic, "[Hidden and Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599798/chapters/56630323)," was so epic and heartbreaking, I feel like this image isn't *enough*, but I couldn't get it out of my head. T^T
> 
> To try and make up, somewhat, for the simplicity of the image, I nixed the lines and focused a lot on details and textures. I haven't drawn/painted something without lines in ages, so I'm not sure it came out okay.
> 
> The full series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> [Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/YHJAB8KjeTc)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia)

Small:

Large:


End file.
